


Perhaps Because It was Fate

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e09 Nisei, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: This Post-Ep./ Missing Scene has Scully wondering about and confronting "X" after Mulder gets onto the train.





	Perhaps Because It was Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Missing Scene, Nisei: Perhaps Because It Was Fate. Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG, (language).  
Category: SA, X-File, Missing Scene.  
Summary:  
Spoilers: Nisei. Between Nisei and 731. Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral. Show me the flyer points! Welcome as always. Disclaimer: All characters from the series and the original teleplay are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios. I make no profit from fanfiction composition and intend no copyright infringement. 

The static sound hissing in her ear told Scully that which she already feared, knew, and dreaded: Mulder was on that train, and he was in grave danger. 

She wheeled around to "X". "Dammit! I don't know who you are, you son of a bitch, but you are going to get him out of whatever this is!" 

He just glared back at her. "You attribute great power to me, Agent Scully. I have none. Your partner will seek his _truth_ at any cost. He doesn't realize the price he's really paying." 

"And just what is that? His life? Samantha's life? What?" 

"I must leave now. Watch, and... " Before he could utter any further advice, he thought better of it, then slammed the door behind himself. His empathy for Mulder would eventually do him in. He knew that. There was so little time to expose the plan the Consortium had, the shoddy agreement with the aliens. "X" knew the dangers all too well. Knowing what he knew, just the knowledge, was dangerous enough. To protect Mulder and Scully was a risk he had undertaken with great care. 

Scully desperately wanted to find out just what that chip from her body had to do with all the other women. She was damned if she was going to believe some cancer story, some tracking system for abductees. But the evidence was right before her. For a brief moment, a tear ran down her cheek. 

"You all right, Agent Scully? You look like you could use a break," Pendrell stated emphatically. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I could. Thanks. Agent Pendrell. I guess I just need some time. Time to put things in perspective." She looked briefly at the floor, then high-tailed it through the lab door, not wishing to have Pendrell or anyone else see the worry in her eyes. Worry not just for Mulder. Worry for herself. But it had to be put on the back burner. 

Where was that train going? What were the chances he'd still be alive if she caught up with it? Would "X" have any conscience, by any chance, and see to it that Mulder came out of this alive? With concrete evidence? As she drove down the highway, she was praying for these very things. 

The rest is history. Perhaps because it was fate. 

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
